


The Call

by JackMcGarrett



Series: East Side Story [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: Danny gets the lead he needs when Josh finally calls.
Series: East Side Story [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Call

_“Daniel Williams? Hi...it’s Josh Russo. Gabe’s brother. Eric’s...fine. He’s in LA with me.”_

Danny stilled and just hearing the bastard’s name was enough to make his blood boil. The tentative way Josh said Eric was fine wasn’t doing anything good for his blood pressure. At least now he had a location. “What happened? If that bastard did anything to him, I swear-”

_“It’s complicated. It’s probably best to explain face to face. Gabe contacted Eric. Eric then made a choice. When he landed, he came to find me to help keep my brother at bay.”_

“I’ll be on the next flight out. Can you give me the information?” 

Danny wrote down everything and began to book his flight the moment he hung up. Steve entered his office and asked, “Any news on Eric?”

“He’s in LA. Booking a flight now.” 

“I’ll go too,” Steve said. 

“No,” Danny told him. 

“What do you mean no?” Steve demanded, confused and hurt that Danny didn’t want him to come along. 

“I mean...I’ve let you go off to do things you needed to do on your own. Now you gotta let me do the same. This is a Williams family thing.” 


End file.
